1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electric bicycle and a control method thereof, which has a foldable structure for convenience of storage and carriage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electric bicycle includes a hub motor mounted to a wheel to rotate the same and a battery to supply power to the hub motor. An electric bicycle runs by rotation of a wheel driven by a hub motor.
Such a hub motor includes a motor housing connected to a wheel by spokes. Rotational force generated by a rotor and a stator in the motor housing rotates the wheel together with the motor housing. A sprocket, which is connected to pedals by a chain, is mounted outside the motor housing. When a rider pedals, rotational force is transmitted to the sprocket through the chain. Accordingly, a rider may ride a bicycle by his/her pedaling force.
When riding an electric bicycle, if a rider rotates an acceleration device (throttle) provided at a handle unit, a hub motor is activated and a wheel rotates by rotational force from the hub motor.
A torque of the hub motor may be adjusted by a rotation degree of the throttle.
However, because a rider should rotate the throttle in order to adjust a torque of the hub motor, there is inconvenience that the throttle switch should be installed to the handle unit so that a rider can manually operate the same.